The Subtle Art of Murder
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: There's been a break out at the Black Order Institute, the person who escaped? Allen Walker, the most mentally insane person out of everyone in the Institute. The person who's going to bring him back before he hurts anyone else? Kanda Yuu. Will Kanda be able to capture Allen before it's too late or will he lose himself to Allen's madness along the way?


A/N: I've done it again you guys…I started another story even though I haven't fucking finished my other stories…damn it you guys I thought I had this shit down but I guess I don't UGH I'm so sorry now you have to deal with me starting more stories…

Warnings: do we really need this shit? I promise you guys I'll tell you if we start getting really kinky here or some intense sex scenes start popping up but right now it's the first chapter and c'mon I can't have them fucking this early in this story….although I wish they would…

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

死亡死亡死亡

The Subtle Art of Murder

死亡死亡死亡

"We have a code Red! I repeat we have a code Red! Initiate Institute lockdown! I repeat initiate LOCKDOWN!"

Allen smirked as he walked away from the mental institute dressed in one of the workers uniforms. His plan had been simple, catch one of the workers off guard, switch clothes, and then escape the cell he was being held in by swiping the worker's Identification Card into the card reader. A bit cliché but it worked nonetheless. They really needed to step up their security.

'Now that I'm free what should I do next?' Allen pondered as he took out the wallet he'd found in the worker's uniform. He quickly checked the wallet and saw that there was only $50 dollars inside of it.

'It's a little less than what I was expecting but I guess it'll do.' Allen shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"Watch out Noah Clan, Crowned Clown's back" Allen said as he blended among the night's shadows.

死亡死亡死亡

"This is his folder, knowing his track record he should've been kept under tighter surveillance than what he was." The head of the institute said as he passed the file to the police officer.

"You underestimated him, even I can see from just his files how easy it was for him to escape this place." The police officer said as he threw the file down on the desk.

"Do you think you can find him?"

"Do you know who I am?" The officer retorted back. "Of course I can, there hasn't been a single case in which I haven't been able to find the person we're searching for."

"Excellent!" The institute director said impressed. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Not long, people like him like to leave a trail behind."

"Well I trust you to find him soon Mr...?"

Slightly annoyed the officer got up from his chair, grabbed the files off the desk and started walking out the door.

"The name's Kanda, I trust that you'll remember my name in future meetings." Kanda said coldly as he walked out of the director's office.

死亡死亡死亡

After he'd traveled a decent distance from the Institute, Allen reached a small gas station that didn't seem to be too busy. It was the perfect place for what he had in mind. He made his way inside of the gas station, careful not to let the store owner see his face.

He browsed through the isles until he found his victim. She looked to be in her early twenties or late teens, had dark purple eyes and long dark green hair tied into two twin pigtails. She seemed to be an easy enough victim.

He slowly approached her so as to not startle her, quickly putting on a weak facade.

"Uhm excuse me?" Allen said in a meager voice.

"Yes?" The young woman answered turning around to look at the stranger.

"I was wondering if you could help me?"

The young woman's face looked slightly confused.

"I...well I'm sorry this is embarrassing for me to ask." Allen started off pretending to look slightly embarrassed.

"Well here goes," Allen said as he let out a small breath and gave the girl a weak smile. "I was on my way over to the next city but my car broken down a few miles back. I would call a tow truck but I don't have enough money to cover the costs. So...I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a ride over to the next city?" Allen looked at her beneath his eyelashes.

"I mean I understand if this is too much to ask for I mean I am a complete stranger." Allen said turning up the kicked puppy look and starting to walk away.

The young woman seemed to have bought his story and quickly moved to stop him from leaving.

"No! It's fine I'd be glad to help you!" The young woman said smiling as she led them to the cash register where she bought two energy drinks.

"Thank you so much." Allen said giving her a sweet smile.

'If only everyone was this easy to trick.'

死亡死亡死亡

"Allen Walker." Kanda said out loud. Everything about the 19 year old male who's picture he was currently observing screamed out trouble.

After doing some more research on the escaped criminal he came up short. The folder he'd been given at the institute had a bare minimum amount of information he could use to track the teen down. With a large lack of information he decided to contact his main information broker for cases such as these. Any minute now he'd arrive with at least something to help him in his search for the white haired male.

"Yo what up Yuu?" A red-head said as he walked into his house as though it were his own and he hadn't just picked the door's lock.

"If you keep on picking my door's lock next time I'll get an alarm system that shoots at intruders who trespass." Kanda said as he gave the red-head a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." The red-head said cheekily as he moved to sit down on the arm of the couch right next to the raven haired male.

"What makes you think I won't?" Kanda asked arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"You love a good chase and every time I break into your house I can see that you enjoy me breaking in to some level." Lavi whispered softly against Kanda's ear.

"Keep dreaming, you can't handle what I have to offer."

"Maybe but how about a taste?"

"Stop it, if I wanted cheap pick-up lines and a quick roll in the sheets I would've hired a prostitute." Kanda said as he pushed Lavi off the couch.

"I'm much better than a prostitute and I won't charge you a dime." Lavi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That'd make you a whore." Kanda deadpanned.

"Fine, I brought what you wanted." Lavi said as he stopped flirting with Kanda shamelessly and took out his MacBook from inside of his jacket.

"I've done some research on this Allen bloke and you wouldn't believe how long it took to get through all the firewalls guarding his information. Luckily for you I'm the best hacker in the trade and managed to get every single detail about our little serial killer. Everything you'd want to know regarding him is in this laptop, every news article, picture and medical file."

"How much is it?" Kanda asked as he pulled the laptop up onto his lap and began reading the first few tabs opened.

"For you? The usual." Lavi got up off the couch deciding that it was time for a drink and headed to the kitchen.

"I've already deposited the money to your bank account; it should be in there by now."

"And that's why you're my favorite customer." Lavi said as he opened up a bottle of whiskey.

"Che, you probably say that to every customer." Kanda said as he moved on to the next article.

"Jealous?" Lavi wiggled his eyebrows in Kanda's direction as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Definitely." Kanda deadpanned back.

Lavi burst out laughing at Kanda's expression. "So whatcha think? How long do you think it'll take to catch him?"

"He's even more dangerous than I expected, but judging by these articles and medical records it won't be long before he makes his first appearance and when he does I'll be ready."

"Are you sure Kanda? He's more dangerous than several of the other people you've had to track down."

"He's only 17 years old; I can handle finding a runaway brat like him."

"You're leaving out something important." Lavi said as he pretended to stop and think for a second. "Oh I don't know...like the fact that he's completely INSANE!"

"Whatever insane or not I'll find him."

"Yuu you obviously don't know what you're getting into. Your life is in danger if u try hunting down Allen!"

"When isn't it?"

"God damn it Kanda! Fine! Do whatever you fucking want I'm leaving." Lavi grabbed his cup of whiskey and slammed it down on the coffee table. "If you truly want to risk your life to capture this lunatic then by all means go right ahead but if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you."

"I'm Kanda Yuu I never fail any of my assignments." Kanda said as he looked straight into Lavi's eyes.

Lavi sighed before he grabbed Kanda by his chin and tilted his head down towards him.

"Promise me you'll make it back alive?"

"Will it finally shut you up and calm you down if I promise you this?" Kanda said as he sighed.

"Yes."

"Fine, I promise I'll come out of this mission alive."

"Thank you." Lavi said as he let out a sigh of relief. "You're not going to do this mission alone."

"No." Kanda said realizing where Lavi was going with this. "You're not coming with me."

"I am." Lavi said unwilling to back down. "If you're going to be stubborn and go after him then you're going to need backup."

"Since when have I ever needed back up?"

"Never, but then again the people you've caught before haven't been as mentally insane as him."

"I know how to do my job and he's no different from the other criminals I've caught. I've searched for criminals more dangerous than him before and you know it. Just what about this assignment freaks you out?"

"...I'm not sure alright it's just...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Since when have you believed in premonitions?"

Lavi ignored Kanda's question and continued. "So how about it?"

"You're going to follow me and possibly show up at the worst possible time during my assignment if I don't agree to this aren't you?"

"You know me so well." Lavi smirked.

"It's dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name."

"If you can't keep up I'll ditch you the first chance I get."

"Please, you'll be begging me to stop so you can catch up to me."

Kanda sighed deeply and Lavi knew he'd finally gotten through to the older male. "Partners?" Lavi asked with a twinkle in his eye and his hand outstretched ready for a hand shake.

"Partners." Kanda said as he shook Lavi's hand.

死亡死亡死亡

A/N: So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I don't know man I just wanted to write something darker than usual I mean don't get me wrong you guys I love cutesy single daddy Allen and boss Kanda but I also love mentally insane Allen and badass Kanda along with flirty Lavi. So anyways I hope you guys liked this short first chapter and if you didn't then I'm so sorry you just wasted your time on this chapter.

Anyways I'll try to keep updating A Hand To Hold hopefully we'll be done with that story around Christmas time, this story will take quite some time to finish writing I mean I know where I want this to go but I'm still missing a few things here and there, and I might start this little drabble series thing so that you guys can read a few of my drabbles as you wait for my story updated. So anyways you guys just tell me what you think about this story and the drabble series idea and let's see where we go from there. Thanks for Reading and review please!


End file.
